Rugrats:The Fast and Furious!
by LilNate03
Summary: I come up with an idea of have the Rugrats and OC's like the movie, " Fast and Furious" if you ever heard of this movie with Paul Walker, Van Disel, Tyrese, Ludachris and more! The Rugrats gang are going fast and furious!
1. Chapter 1

**_Rugrats:The Fast and The Furious! _**

**_a/n: I new idea, I just came up. I want to do a Fast and Furious version of the Rugrats with OC's! And this don't have nothing to do with Rugrats: Growing Up! or any other stories. This is something different. Enjoy the trailer!_**

**Trailer:**

There were fast cars driving really fast as they was racing each other. The whole crowed was in a circle as Tommy was bold head wearing a black tank top with a pair of black jean and tennis shoes as he have his little sister, Starr by him side with her long blonde hair with wearing a black shirt that say " Rugrats: Dil's College Years! with a black mini skirt and a pair of boots as all the other Rugrats gang was behind Tommy as they was stairing at a blonde hair average male guy named, Zack as Zack and Tommy was going to race each other.

" One Race! And Winner takes all!" said Tommy.

" I don't have cash! But...I have a deed slip to my car." said Zack as Starr and the rest of the gang was busted out laughing what Zack said.

" You brave!" said Phil as he was laughing.

" You're on!" Tommy tells him.

The next clip was a bunch of cars was getting their motor running as they was ready to take off.

Narrator(Lilnate13) " On the street were reputation been made!"

" It don't matter if you win into a mile!" Tommy tells Zack as they was racing each other. " Winning is winning!"

Narrator(Lilnate13) " In a world of Reptar City without the law!"

The next clip was Zack pulls p in his car as someone is chasing both Zack and Tommy as Zack was telling Tommy to get in.

" Get in!" yelled Zack as Tommy hop over to his car as he got it. Zack was driving really fast as Police was chasing them in full speed.

" You drive like...you done this before!" said Tommy.

" No, never!" Zack tells Tommy.

Narrator(Lilnate13) " If you have what it takes..."

The clip was downtown in Reptar City as Tommy was taking Zack to his place as they have party there. Tommy have Lillian by his side as he wrap his arms around her waist as she was wearing a red sport bra that say " Fearless Lillian" in white and black writing with a pair of black skirt and black boots. Wearing the Fearless Lillian snapback.

" Do you want a beer?" Tommy asked Zack as Zack shook his head.

" No...I don't drink." Zack said.

Jesse Barrow came out of nowhere with all the tattoos on his arms as he questioned Tommy.

" Why did you bring this fool in the first place?" Jesse asked Tommy.

Lil rolled her eyes as she know that Tommy is going say something.

" Because...HE GOT ME OUT OF HANDCUFFS!" yelled Tommy.

Narrator(Lilnate13) " You can have it all!"

Zack and Starr was smiling at each other as they was starting making out kissing.

The next clip was Zack and Tommy was goofing around.

" My brother likes you!" said Starr. " He usually don't like anyone."

The show a clip of Tommy and Peter walking face to face each other as Tommy punch the mess out of Peter with a one good swing.

Narrator(Lilnate13) " When rivalry are away of rival...

Peter Albany shows up with his motorcycle as he walks up to Tommy with a mean look on his face.

" Let's make a bet. You stay away, I stay away." said Peter

As the next clip that Peter and his boys was aiming as they shooting their guns at Tommy and Zack as they was ducking and steeping out of the way with Zack's sport car as they exploded the car as the car rise up in the air with fire flames as it went back down to the ground.

Narritor(Lilnate13) " When Loyalty is all that matters!"

The Rugrats along with Zack, Starr, Jesse, Rosiland, Rosa, Braxton, John Bochie, and Cree was enjoying their get together behind Tommy's backyard as they was eating and drinking.

" You don't know this punk Tommy, watch your back!" Jesse tells Tommy

as They show Zack and Starr making out as Zack was shirtless.

The next scene was when Tommy and Zack was having a man to man talk as Zack was listening to Tommy.

" You break her heart...I'll break yours!" Tommy tells Zack.

A Bunch of car chasing, Zack was fighting with Ace Jekins who was one of Peter's boys as Zack punch the mess out of Ace. And a whole lot of explosive.

Tommy and Zack was in the car together as they was wearing their black shade glasses.

Tommy was talking to Lil as he was questioned her. " Are you going to stick by me?"

" Maybe." Lil tells him.

Narritor(Lilnate13) " To Risk everything you got!"

Kimi walks up to Peter as she questioned her boyfriend, " Exactly, who the hell do this Tommy Pickles and Zack Whrenburg think they is!"

Hunter was riding his black mustang as he was driving and had Brandon in the car with him as they was working for Peter. They was shooting at John Bouchie's orange and black sport car as Braxton was riding with John Bouchie.

" Oh fuck nigga, we are going to die!" Braxton cried.

" Quiet bruh!" John tells him.

Somebody on a motorcycle was droving really fast as they was running away from someone.

The next clip was Dil was ducking as he was running away from the bullets.

Rosiland was crying into tears for some reasons as she looks very ruff in the face.

Chuckie was driving his green car as he was driving really fast as he drove under the fourteen wheeler truck as he got pass the truck as someone was chasing him.

Phil was hoping on the car while he got out the car with someone as they was driving really fast on the highway.

" Come on Bitch!" Tommy was ready to shoot.

Lil punch some guy in the face.

Cree was fighting some girl who was working with Peter.

Then...The last clip was a car flew up in the air as it left twice up in the air as it crashed.

_**Rugrats: Fast and Furious! **_

_**Coming Soon!**_

_**To Fanfiction!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rugrats:The Fast and The Furious! _**

**_a/n: I new idea, I just came up. I want to do a Fast and Furious version of the Rugrats with OC's! And this don't have nothing to do with Rugrats: Growing Up! or any other stories. This is something different. Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 1: **

It was midnight on the highway of Reptar City, there were a Caucasian male about in his fourties driving the Fourteen wheeler truck as he was deliver some boxes to someone. There were two black car with neon lights on the bottom of the car as they were driving really fast behind the fourteen wheeler truck as they was driving up close really fast. The two cars got in front of the fourteen wheeler truck as bunch of cars was driving up really fast. One the person wearing a back helmet and a black biker suit along with the other guys. This one guy has a arrow gun that he shoot with stake with strings. The person the Fourteen wheeler truck twice at the glass window to the passenger seat as he craw up to the fourteen wheeler truck and got in through the broken glass.

The Caucasian male was fighting the person with black helmet with black biker suit as the person has a gun as he shot the man to knock him out as the person took over the wheel. The two black cars and the fourteen wheeler truck all turn to the same direction of the road as they headed out.

One the nice beautiful day...

Zack Whrenburg was driving in his neon green car as he was testing it out. Zack short wavy blondish-brown hair with a short blonde hair. Zack was wearing a black shirt that he look really built and fitness wearing it with a pair of blue diem jean and a pair of black shoes.

Zack was driving really fast as he was kicking up dirt as he was spinning around in full speed. Zack stop the car as he was yelling.

"Whoa! Yea!" yelled Zack as he took off heading own to the Java Lava Coffee shop.

Zack got out the car as he headed inside. Starr saw Zack coming in as she had her long blonde hair put into a ponytail as she was wearing black tank top with black leggings and a pair of black boots. Zack walk up toward Starr as he sat on the bar seat.

" Hey, How's about the Tuna sandwich?" asked Zack.

" Really? You been asking me about the tuna sandwich yesterday and the day after that and even last week." said Starr. " It haven't change Zack."

Zack laughed with a smile, " I just take a tuna sandwich."

" No crust right?" Starr questioned.

" No crust." Zack say it with a smile as Starr went on head making Zack a tuna sandwich with no crust.

Zack saw Tommy seating in his office as Tommy got up getting him a beer bottle of the fridge. Tommy saw Zack looking at him as he stare at Zack also and went back to his office.

Tommy was bald headed wearing a white tank top with black pants with a pair of black tennis shoes as he have tatooes all over his arms.

Starr came back with the tuna sandwich for Zack as she smile at him. " Here you go!" said Starr.

" Thanks!" Zack tells Starr. Both Zack and Starr turns around as they see four race cars driving up, One was a red car as it say " Fearless Lillian" and "Fearless University" on it with white and black writing. There was white car, an orange car, and lime green car.

Lil got out her red car as she was wearing a red sport bra that say " Fearless Lillian" in white and black writing with a black short mini skirt and a pair of red and white Nike high heel shoes. With her long curly Burnette hair with highlights.

Phil Deville got out the lime green car as he was wearing and in button green and white plaid shirt with a white T- shirt also a pair of blue diem jean and black sneakers.

Chuckie Finester got out th oranage car with his cool black shades with his oranage shirt with red short pants and a pair of red and black short.

And Jesse Barrow got out the white car as he was wearing a red tank top with camouflage pants and a pair of brown boots.

Lil, Chuckie, and Jesse walk over toward Phil as Phil was checking on his engine of his green car.

"Phillip, how many times that I have to tell you to get your car fix?" Lil said.

" I don't have any money Lillian!" yelled Phil.

" Then you need to stop buying shit to that girl, Hazel and fix your damn car Philip!" Lil yells at him.

Jesse Barrow saw the neon green car park as he notice Zack was here. Jesse turn Phil's head and point toward Zack's car as they all turn and saw Zack in Java Lava Coffee Shop with Starr as they was talking.

" What's wrong with this fool! Sandwich crazy?" Jesse questioned.

" Naw Jesse, he is not here for the food bro!" Chuckie said as he was keep his eye on Zack.

" You guys chill out!" Lil tells the guys. " We are here just getting parts for Phillip car." Lil tells them.

" Look like he trying to get into her pants." said Phil as they all walk in as Phil, Lil, and Chuckie walk in Tommy's office as they say hey to Starr.

" Hey Starr!" said Chuckie.

"Sup Twinkle Starr!" said Phil.

" Hey girl!" said Lil.

" Hey guys!" Starr wave at her friends.

Jesse stay at the front with both Zack and Starr. Lil walk in Tommy's office as she question him.

" Hey Tommy, need anything to drink?" asked Lil as Tommy hold up his beer as he wasn't looking at her as he was writing something. Lil was looking disappointed.

Jesse sat next to Zack as he push Zack's glass to the side as he wasn't happy to see Zack at all. Zack did a serious look at Jesse Barrow.

Phil was checking out the sunglasses in the store as Chuckie was right next to him.

" These glasses are fucking amazing!" said Phil. Chuckie got Phil's attention as he point at both Zack and Jesse.

" look bro! Looks like Jesse is about to kick Zack ass." said Chuckie.

Jesse and Zack was stairing at each other but...Jesse look pretty pissed off at Zack.

"JESSE!" yelled Starr as she was stopping Jesse for starting crap with Zack. " JESSE!"

Jesse Barrow turn toward Starr as he questioned her. " What?"

" Can I get you anything?" Starr questioned him.

" No...You look good!" Jesse tells Starr to make Zack jealous. Zack got up as he paid Starr for the Tuna sandwich.

" Thanks for the sandwich Starr." said Zack. " See you tomorrow." Zack walk off as Jesse wasn't pleased as he whisper to himself.

" Tomorrow?" Jesse questioned. " How about you go get you self a fucking McDonald cheese burger for 2.99 Faggot!" yelled Jesse as he was walking behind Zack as Zack was going toward his car.

" I don't like cheeseburger." Zack tells him.

" Maybe you just try some punk ass bitch!" yelled Jesse. " Nobody wants you here!"

" Yeah...I don't care." Zack tells Jesse as he was unlocking the keys to his door until...Jesse put his hands on Zack as he was getting ready to fight him. Zack turns around and punch the mess out of Jesse in the face. Jesse tackle him as he ran him toward to Zack's car as it hurt Zack's back a lfi.

Starr ran up as she saw Zack and Jesse fighting, " OMG! Really?" Then, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and even Tommy turn and saw Zack and Jesse fighting. Starr walk up toward Tommy who has his head turn back as she was very angry.

" Tommy, can you get out there and stop it? I'm getting tired of this shit!" yelled Starr. " I'm not kidding Tommy! Get out there!"

Tommy raise up as he look and saw Zack and Jesse still fighting in the street as he turn back toward his little sister.

" What you put in that sandwich?" Tommy questioned Starr as he say it with a joke.

" That's really funny." said Starr as she rolled her eyes at Tommy.

" Tommy!" Lil call Tommy's name as she want him to stop the fight.

" Alright." said Tommy as he was going outside to stop Jesse and Zack fighting each other.

Jesse got on top of Zack as he punches Zack a couple of times. Zack got him off of him as he ran Jesse to another vehicle as he was punching Jesse. Tommy was walking out there as Chuckie, Phil, and Lil follow behind Tommy.

Jesse ran Zack to Chuckie's green car as Zack push Jesse to the ground as he was punching Jesse in the face. Tommy came and grab Zack as he push Zack off of Jesse.

" Hey man, he came at my face."Zack tells Tommy.

" Now...I'm in your face!" Tommy tells Zack. Jess got up as he was trying to fight Zack some more as Tommy push Jesse off.

" You stop it right now! Relax! Dont push my button!" Tommy yells at Jesse. " You are embarrassing me!"

Jesse still tries to fight Zack put Chuckie push Jesse off as he was talking to him, " Hey man! What's your problem bro!"

Tommy told Phil to hand him Zack's wallet, " Phil, hand me the wallet." Phil toss Tommy the wallet as Tommy open his wallet as he was looking at Zack's driver I'd to look at his name.

" Zachary Whrenburg." said Tommy as he walk up to Zack. " Sound like a serious killer name. Is that what you are?"

" Naw man." said Zack as Tommy gave Zack his wallet back.

" Don't come around here again!" Tommy tells Zack as he walk off.

" You know man this is bullshit!" Zack tells Tommy.

" You work for Harry right?" Tommy questioned Zack.

" Yeah." Zack answered.

" Well...you just got fired." Tommy tells Zack as he walk off from him as Zack was freaking out.

To Be Continued...

There will be more on Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rugrats:The Fast and The Furious! _**

**_a/n: I new idea, I just came up. I want to do a Fast and Furious version of the Rugrats with OC's! And this don't have nothing to do with Rugrats: Growing Up! or any other stories. This is something different. Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 2: **

Zack Whrenburg drive over to the " Reptar Racer Edge high Auto pair" in his neon green car really fast as he got out the car and went inside. Zack met up with his co worker, Braxton Simons as Braxton walk up toward Zack as he want to talk to him in privaite.

Braxton has a low hair black hair cut, he was wearing a black and white uniform for " Reptar Racer Edge high Auto pair" with a pair of black jeans and a pair of red and black jordans.

" Hey, man we need to talk." said Braxton as he brought him to the back of the employees office as Braxton close the door behind him.

" I just got through talking to Tommy on the phone and he wants you out." said Braxton.

" He wants me out?" Zack questioned.

" Yes!" Braxton answered.

" What you say to Tommy?" Zack questioned as he took off his black shirt and showing his muscular body abs as he was washing his face off in the sink as he was looking at the mirror.

" What you think I say bruh!" Braxton tells Zack. " I told him good help is hard to find."

Braxton was getting stress out as he was cursing. Zack pat Braxton on the shoulder as he was confort him.

" Chill! Relax bro!" Zack tells Braxton as he put on a clean grey shirt on. " I got to bounce."

Braxton follow Zack as they was talking.

" The car is 40 miles per hour." said Zack as he was walking and was looking for somthing.

" I saw the way you drive man. There's so many nitrogen." Braxton tells Zack.

" I'm going to buy two of them." Zack tells Braxton. " We need to get to work." Zack pat Braxton on the shoulder.

It was late at night as bunch of cars was hanging out at the their hideout as they was getting ready for a race. It was a bunch of people hanging out and meeting up with each other as they was chilling and talking to each other.

Zack Whrenburg shows up in his neon green car as he have green neon lights under his car. Zack part his car as he got out the car and started walking. Zack was seeing the hot girls started talking. All the Mexicans was in click along with the Blacks, white, Asians and Indians.

Phil Deville saw Zack as him and his girlfriend, Hazel Levine was walking toward Zack. Hazel is Phil's girlfriend. Hazel has long blonde hair with short pink shirt that has Heloo Kitty on it with a short blue jean mini skirt and a pair of brown boots.

Phil was wearing a black and red un botton shirt with a white T-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. Phil smile at Zack.

" Cool ride you got there Zack-Man! What kind is it?" Phil asked.

Zack went silence as he smile at him.

" You going to let me find out the hard way." Phil questioned.

" Yep!" Zack answered.

" You Brave! You brave man." Phil laughed as Zack laughed along with him. " My name is Phillip Deville. But...you can call me Phil."

" Zack." Zack shook his hands. " Which you have already know me." Zack laughed.

" Of course! You was the one who was flirting with Starr." said Phil.

" I wasn't flirting." Zack lied.

" Man, I saw the way you was looking and checking out Starr." said Phil. " There's nothing wrong with that. I'll flirt on her too." Hazel punch Phil on the shoulder as she rolled her eyes at Phil.

" Ouch! Babe, I was just playing." Phil said.

" Yeah right!" Hazel rolled her eyes at Phil as she look away from him.

" This is my girlfriend, Hazel Levine." Phil introduce his girlfriend to Zack.

" It was nice meeting you." Hazel smiled at him delight.

" You too." Zack smile at her.

Phil pointed at his car for Zack to see. " She is a beauty right there."

" I know what you mean." Zack laughed. " Same goes for my neon green car."

Meanwhile, Dil Pickles shows up as he walking over toward Phil, Hazel, and Zack as he shook Phil's hand and gave Hazel a hugged. Dil was wearing a white and black bandanna around his head wearing a shirtless sleeves V-neck shirt with black jeans and a pair of black polo boots. Dil is also the other sibling of Starr.

" Sup Phil! Hey Hazel." Dil tells them.

" Sup man." said Phil.

" How's Rosie?" Hazel questioned him.

" Doing pretty good!" Dil answered as she smile at him delight.

" This is our friend, Zack Whrenburg." Phil answered as Dil smiled as he shook Zack's hand.

" Good meeting you Zack, I believe I heard you from my brother, Tommy as you got into a fight with Jesse Barrow." said Dil as Zack nods his head.

" Yeah. Some like that." Zack answered.

" Jesse is always that jealous guys anyway. I think he has a think for Starr too." Dil said. " Don't know for sure yet. But...This race is nothing like any other race, this is the real damn deal!"

Dil saw Lil, Tommy, Jesse, and Chuckie's cars pulling up. " There's the gang now." Dil tells Phil, Hazel, and Zack as they turn their head toward the cars pulling up.

Tommy got out of his red car wearing a black tank top with blue diem jeans and a pair of brown boots. Tommy walk over toward Susie's little sister, Cree Carmichael as he gave her a hugged.

Cree was wearing a white shirt that say " Girl...Bye!" in pink writing on the front with a pink short mini skirt and a pair of white boots. Cree has long aubrun Brownish-Black hair and wearing beautiful make up.

" Hey Tommy!" said Cree.

" How you doing Cree!" Tommy hugged Cree.

" Good!" Cree answered.

Lil got out of her car along with Chuckie, Jesse, and Starr. Lil was wearing her sport bra that say " Fearless Lillian" in red, white, and black writing with a pair of yellow cut up leggings and a pair of yellow and white Nike high heels. As Lil was wearing her yellow and white snapback that say " Fearless Lillian".

Chuckie wearing a blue button up that has a red and yellow Saturn planet on the left of his shirt with black jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

Jesse was wearing the same outfit from the last chapter and same as Starr except she didn't have her hair into a ponytail.

Lil got a little jealous of Tommy talking to Cree as she just roll her eyes at the fact that Tommy talking to Cree. Lil was making cat noise as Tommy, Cree, and Maryse stare at Lil like something wrong with her.

" I smell skanks!" Lil tells Tommy to get Cree and Maryse mad.

"Excuse me?" Maryse questioned Lil.

" No...Excuse yourself! Get to stepping! Don't trip and bust your face." Lil tells both Maryse and Cree. Cree snap her fingers at Lil as her and Maryse rolled their eyes at Lil.

" GirlBye!" Cree tells Lil as her and Maryse walks off as Tommy can tell Lil being jealous.

" Lillian... I was just talking to them." said Tommy.

" Yeah, whatever!" Lil walks off from Tommy. Tommy change the subject as he was talking to Phil.

" Okay! Phil." Tommy call his name.

" What's sup! T!" Phil gave Tommy a handshake. Then, Dil Pickles came behind Phil as he gave Tommy a handshake also.

" Sup bro! What we doing tonight?" Dil questioned.

" One race. Two G by it. Winner takes all." Tommy answered. " Phil, you hold the cash."

" Why Phil?" John Bouchie questioned as he got between Tommy and Chuckie. John was built and muscular looking, has short brown hair wearing a white tank top with a pair of black shorts and a pair of red and black Jordan's as he look like another WWE Superstars, John Cena.

" Because he too slow with the money." Dil answered as he bust out laughing along with everyone else. Phil fake laugh as he gave Dil the look on his face.

Tommy pat Phil on the back and grin at him, " Good luck guys."

Zack walk up as he hold up a paper, " I don't have cash but...I have the deed slip of my car."

" Wait...you just climb up in here with a empty box?" said Chuckie.

Zack pointed at Jesse Barrow as he was talking to the guys, " He knows that I can box." Jesse look at him mean mugging him.

" Let's make a deal! If I loose, one of you guys can have my car but...If I win, I get all the money and I get some respect!" Zack tells all the guys as they all busted out laughing.

" Respect?" Tommy laughed.

" So...you want Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect?" John Bouchie said as they was all was laughing.

Starr was blushing as she was stairing at Zack.

" That's all I'm asking for." said Zack.

Tommy look at Zack's neon green car as he questioned him, " Is that your car?"

Zack walk over toward his car as he open the front top of his car as he shows the guys his engine and other gadget in his motor as the folks was getting excited about Zack's car.

" Tommy, this man got every shit in his car." said Chuckie as he was checking out Zack's engine.

" This guy got enough nitrogen in this car." Dil added.

Tommy stare at Zack as Zack was waiting for Tommy's answers.

" What you say?" Zack asked.

" I don't know yet but...you're in." Tommy tells Zack as people was getting excited that Zack is joining the race also.

Everybody got into their cars as they follow Tommy's red car as they go down the highway. They eventually found a spot to start the race in the middle of the street. The ladies, Cree, Summer, Maryse, Rosiland, Angelica, and Susie got out the car as they was giggling and flipping their hair.

The Pizza Vehicle was coming up toward them as it has a Looney Tunes Pizza sign on it. Daffy Duck stuck his head out as he was fussing at the people in their cars.

" Hey! What the hell is going on!" yelled Daffy Duck.

Chuckie stuck his head out as he stair at Daffy Duck, " Sorry Duck, find another way home!" yelled Chuckie.

Daffy Duck went back inside his car as he was fussing, " Those immature racers!"

The four sport cars was coming up as it was Zack, Tommy, Dil, and John Bouchie. Phil was cheering on Tommy as Jesse Barrow was right beside him stairing at Zack's car.

Tommy turn on his music as he was playing, " Race Against Time Part" featuring Ja Rule. Rosiland Hall walk up toward Dil's car as she was having long pink hair with an average body of a woman wearing a pink and white tank top with a blue diem mini skirt and a pair of black heels.

" Hey Dilly! If you win...I will give a big surprise if you know what I mean." Rosiland wink at Dil as she walks off as Dil was getting happy, excited and ready to start the race.

Zack was talking to himself as he took a deep breath, " You are going to win...I'm going to win." Zack say to himself as as he was getting his nitrogen ready for the big race. And check his system to see everything is ready.

Tommy was doing the same thing as he lift up the passenger seat and has some nitrogen in his car as well as he was turning switch on getting it ready.

John Bouchie was on his phone texting a girl as he was blushing. Phil was on his walkie talkie talking to Chuckie and was making sure everything was clear.

" Yo Chuck! Is everything clear man?" asked Phil.

" Yeah man. There no cops in sight! They are good to go." Chuckie tells Phil. " Let's race!"

" Alright." Phil tells Chuckie as he told the others they are good to go. Tommy, Dil, Joh, and Zack was turning on their engine as fire nitrogen was shooting out from the back as they were ready to race.

" Are you mark get set...Go!" Phil tells all the racers as all four contestants was started racing as they were speeding really fast as the crowed was cheering them on.

Tommy was in the lead driving while John Bouchie was second, Dil was third and Zack Whrenburg was last and was behind Dil.

" It's on you guys!" yelled John.

" Let's go!" Dil yelled as all the guys was speeding really fast. Zack was checking his laptop as he turn on some more nitrogen as it say " Stage 1 completed." which it give Zack more speed to catch up with the others. Zack was speeding really fast as he went pass Dil as Dil saw Zack passing him as he was getting angry.

" No! What the..." Dil was yelling as he was getting ready to cuss.

Zack was going 130 miles almost to 140 miles as he went pass John Bouchie. Tommy was checking how many miles was going so far as it was 140 miles as they guys was driving really fast at each other. Zack was checking his laptop as it say " Warning: Danger to Manlfold" Zack was fussing as he close the laptop and press a button to make him go even faster. Zack was going 150 miles as part of his car was falling apart as it was shooting spaks as Zack was ucking and yelling. The peices flew off of Zack's car as it was on the road.

Both Tommy and Zack was stairing at each other as they was racing each other. Zack was getting happy as he was getting pass Tommy which Tommy let him so...Tommy can press the button to give Tommy more speed to his car. Tommy went pass him as Zack's car stop working as it shut down on him as the front of the top of his car was smoking. John Bouchie and Dil Pickles drove pass Zack as well.

Tommy made it to the finish line first while John Bouchie made second place and Dil Pickles made third place while the people was cheering. Tommy got out of his car as Phil, Chuckie, Jesse, Lil, Susie, Angelica, Summer, Maryse, Cree, Starr, Dean Ambrose, and other people was cheering for Tommy. Phil hand Tommy all the money as he pat him on the back.

" Congrats man! You won!" Phil tells Tommy. Zack finally made it back as he got his car working and slowly drive to the finsh line. Dil was walking up toward Rosiland Hall as he was trying to get with her but...Rosiland push him off of him.

" What the fuck is your problem!" said Rosiland. " You didn't win!" Rosiland rolled her eyes at Dil as she walk off with Summer and Cree.

" BoyBye!" Cree tells Dil as the vrowed was busting out laughing at Dil as he was ashamed.

Chuckie was open up the roof of Zack's car as Zack was smiling when smoke was coming out everywhere. Tommy was asking Zack a question.

" What you smiling at?" Tommy questioned.

" I almost had you." Zack laughed as they crowed was saying "Oh!" and started laughed as Tommy was laughing too.

" You almost had me?" Tommy questioned. " You never had me or your car." The crowed was saying "Oh!" again.

" I blew your ass!" Tommy laughed as he talking to Dean Ambrose who has short curly blonde hair wearing a black tank top with blue diem jeans and a pair of black boots.

" The guy say he almost had me." Tommy tells Dean Ambrose as Dean started laughing. Starr was smiling as she was laughing along also.

" It doesn't matter if it was an entry of a mile. Winning is Winning!" Tommy tells the crowed as they was cheering for Tommy.

Phil was checking to see the cops as his motor was making a red siginals as he panicked. Phil was yelling at his walkie talkie as he was warning the guys, " Oh SHIT! WE GOT COPS! COPS! COPS!"

Everybody was rushing and was trying to leave ASAP! Before the cops gets them. Starr was getting the car with Jesse while everyone else was going in their cars as they was trying to leave. The cops was showing up as the people was trying to leave very quick. It was a whole bunch of cops coming as they was split up and went two direction to catch those racers.

Tommy Pickles went to another direction where the cops didn't see him turn to that direction as Tommy hide his car as he Tommy walk off in the street wearing a brown jacket. There were a police cars was driving pass Tommy with his siren on as it saw Tommy and made a U turn. The police cop had his walkie talkie on as he was talking to Tommy.

" Pickles, stop right there!" the police man tells Tommy as Tommy took off as he was running toward the dark ally way as the cop was following him. Zack Whrenburg came right just in time to save Tommy's butt as Zack tells Tommy get in.

" GET IN!" Zack tells Tommy as Tommy hurried and got in Zack's neon green car as they took off. Zack was driving really fast in speed as Tommy was looking behind and see the cop was catching up behind them. Zack made a turn really fast as Tommy was holding on as Zack was taking off. The cop was catching up as he made a big turn also and follow Zack's car as he almost hit another vehicle that was driving up. Two police cars was coming up in front of them as they have Zack block. But...Zack found a way to get pass them as he drove between them and took off.

Zacktook off really fast as he made the car flew up up five feet as he landed back on the road still driving fast. Tommy was cursing as he was getting nervous on his face. Tommy check again to see if the cops was still chasing them as the close were clear.

" The close are clear." Tommy tells Zack. " Why did you came to save me?" Tommy questioned Zack.

" It's what I do." Zack tells Tommy.

" That doesn't mean you keeping the car." said Tommy. " But...Thanks!"

" No problem man." Zack replied.

Then Suddenlly, there a bunch of bikers with their black helmet with black biker suit as they are riding on their motorcyles.

" Oh boy." said Tommy.

" What?" Zack questioned.

" This is going to be a long ass night. That's what." Tommy tells Zack.

One guy drove up beside Zack as he was holding up his gun and aim it at Zack as he shows his face. It turns out to be George Albany.

" Follow us!" George tells both Zack and Tommy as they all turn and went into a place called " Confederacy Headcourter!" They stop at a place to park their vehicle as The guys in the motorcyles got out of their motorcyle and took off their helmet as it was revealed: Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Caramella, Candi, Ace, CeCe, Selth Rollins, Hunter, Brandon, The Sugar Rush and The Sour Rush racers.

George Albany holding his gun as he was pointing at both Zack and Tommy. George has dark purple hair wearing a black biker suit, Abigail has long dark purple hair wearing her black biker suit as well as she look fierce along with Kimi Finester.

Kimi has short reddish and purple hair wearing diamond jewerly as she stand beside her man, Peter Albany who is the leader of the Confedercy Headcourter! Peter has dark ahir, tall and muscular looking as you can tell in his face that he can be a bad guy.

" I thought we made agreement Tommy, you stay away and I stay away." said Peter. " Who car is this?"

" It's Zack." Tommy said.

" But...It's yours now." Zack tells Tommy.

" But...Now it's yours." Tommy tells Zack. Peter smile as he was checking out the car.

" It's nice. I like it." said Peter as he pat Tommy on the back. " Let's go!" Peter tells his gang as he was getting back into his motorcyle along with the others.

" It's good to see you Tommy." Peter tells Tommy. " See you again soon. Just stay out of my way next time."

Kimi hop behind Peter as she was riding with him. Peter and his gang drove off and left Zack and Tommy alone with each other.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rugrats:The Fast and The Furious! _**

**_Cree Note: _**

" Hello! I'm Cree Carmichael! I'm sure you guys have already met me before of course since I'm thebombdotcom! I appericiate everyone for reading Rugrats: The Fast and Furious! You guys are very awesome and this is the first time that Rugrats actually do something Furious! Thanks to Mr. Lilnate13!

But...I'm not here to just thank everyone...I'm here to confront this shitty guest named " seriousslah!" What you say about Rugrats: The Fast and Furious! is very rude ass hell! Reading your reviews saying how shitty, crappy and say that Lilnate13 looks like he didn't graduate from High School because of this story! I don't see nothing wrong with that! You are down rude wrong! Lilnate13 don't need your negativety! So...far, some people like this story!

You are very low Seriousslah! You think your serious? wait until you see how me or Lilnate13 get serious! Two words: "GirlBye!" Sorry you guys of my behvior of being rude of some call people like to be shitty and rude!"

**Chapter 3: **

Zack Whrenburg and Tommy Pickles was all alone as Peter Albany and the rest of his gang left as Zack was very angry at Tommy.

" What the hell was that!" Zack confronted Tommy.

" Long story." Tommy tells Zack. " Come on, let's get out of here." Tommy tells Zack as they was about to go inside into Zack's neon green car until...Peter Albany and George Albany came back along with Kimi Finester and Abigail Albany as they drove up with their motorcyles while Zack and Tommy turn and see them.

Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George aim their guns at Tommy and Zack as they started shooting at Zack's neon green car while Tommy and Zack was ducking as they try not to get shot. They keep on shooting until Zack's neon green car was on fire. Zack went into a total of shock as he couldn't beieve that just happend after Peter, Kimi, George, and Abigail took off with their motorcyles.

Tommy yells at Zack to warn him about a bomb, " Zack, get away from the car! There's a bomb!" Both Tommy and Zack hurried and got away from the car and duck just in time when Zack's neon green car got exploded into massive flames.

Tommy and Zack walk out the Confederacy headquarter as Zack was question to Tommy as he wants to know what's going on.

" Okay, what the hell is that all about?" Zack questioned.

" Long story." Tommy tells Zack.

" We got a 20 miles hike." Zack said.

" Peter Albany is my long time rivarly. I use to dated his girlfriend, Kimi Finester." Tommy tells Zack.

Meanwhile, Tommy Pickles and Zack Whrenburg took the yellow taxi bus as they made it to Tommy's place. Starr Pickles was in her bedroom as she was reading a " Offspring" by Celrock on Fanfiction until she heard a car door shut. Starr look into her window and see Tommy and Zack coming in as she was shock to see Tommy with Zack.

Tommy saw that there's a party going in his house as Tommy turns toward Zack and ask him a questioned.

" Yo Zack-Man! You want a beer?" Tommy questioned.

Starr Pickles as she was fixing her hair, make-up, and finding a perfect outfit to make her look good for Zack.

In the Tommy's living room, everybody started having fun drinking, gossip, talking, and dancing. Jesse Barrow was palying a guitar while Rosa Lopez was beside him as she was talking to Jesse.

Tommy Pickles came in along with Zack as they see everone drinking and having a good time. Cree and Maryse both stare at Tommy as they was kissing each other which make Tommy gets turn on as he was looking away.

Lil was on the floor talking as she was smoking a cigarette but...Tommy caught Phil with Hazel Levine. Hazel was seating on Phil's lap as she was rubbing on his chest while Phil was grinning really hard until...Phil saw Tommy as he jump up and was freaking out.

" Yo dog, we was about to come look for you bro!" Phil said as he was holding a liquor but...Tommy knock it off of his hand. Lillian Deville got up as she see how piss Tommy was. Tommy march over toward Jesse Barrow as he wasn't in the mood of the bullshit.

" Where were you?" Tommy questioned him.

" It was a massive of cops everywhere looking around!" Jesse answered.

Tommy took a beer bottle as he saw his bestfriend, Chuckie making out with Natalie Bishop. Natalie has long fierce red curly hair with a black tank top with black cut up leggins and a pair of black boots.

" Yo Chuck!" said Tommy as he got Chuckie's attention along with Hazel. " Take it somewhere else upstairs." Tommy tells Chuckie. Natalie roll her eyes at Tommy as he was bugging her.

Lil got Tommy attention as she was very concern of him, " Hey, you alright?"

" I'm I alright?" Tommy questioned Lil.

" It's just a questioned, Tommy!" Lil tells Tommy. Zack walks inside Tommy's place as Tommy walks away from as Lil rolled her eyes as she was annoyed by Tommy.

" Yo Tom!" yelled Jesse. " Why did you bring the buster here!" Jesses questioned Tommy as Tommy turns around so quick as he got agressive at Jesse.

" Because...The Buster got me out of handcuffs!" Tommy yells at him as everyone was listening. " HE DIDN'T RUN OFF LIKE YOU GUYS DID! The Buster brought me back." Tommy tells Jesse as Jesse Barrow swollow his pride as he was very mad at the fact that Zack was here.

Tommy walk over toward Zack as he have two beers in his hand, " Here a beer. You can have as many beers if you want."

" Thanks man." Zack tells Tommy as he open the beer as he started drinking on it. Jesse was very angry as Tomm knew it as he kept his eyes on Jesse.

" Hey, where your bathroom?" Zack asked.

" Upstairs, first door to your right." Tommy answered.

" Thanks man." said Zack.

" No problem." Tommy replied.

Zack knows that Jesse wasn't happy about it as he kept a stright face as he walks away. Jesse Barrow got up as he walk over toward Phil, Lil, and Tommy while Tommy sat down.

" You don't got no calm left of you! You don't know that dude for SHIT!" Jesse tells Tommy.

" He's right dog." Phil tells Tommy as he agree with Jesse.

" There was time I didn't know you for shit!" Tommy tells Jessse.

" Yeah when we was Rugrats babies!" Jesse tell Tommy.

" You are the dumbiest dude I've ever met! How the hell you became leader." Phil tells Tommy.

" Just like how you became the dumbiest and nasty mf I've ever met." Tommy check Phil as Phil got angry.

Lil broke it off as she tells Tommy to follow her upsatirs so they can talk while she was rub on his back. Tommy nods his head as he follow her. Zack came downstairs as Jesse, Chuckie and Phil wasn't happy about Zack as Jesse was the main one to be angry at Zack.

" Yo!" said Tommy as he had his arms wrap around Lil, " You know you owe me another 10 seconds car?" Tommy smile at Zack as Zack smile back.

" Oh shit!" Lil laughed as her and Tommy went upstairs.

" Think you run shit!" Jesse was trying to start some more crap with Zack as Starr came in just in time push Jesse off of Zack. Starr had her hair done wearing beautiful make up with a pink and white top, blue diem jeans and a pair of sneakers.

" Jesus Christ! Can you cut this bullshit already!" Starr said as she push Jesse off from Zack. " Come on, let's get you a new drink." Starr tells Zack as she hold his hand.

" Oh! Come on Twinkle Starr! We was just about to give along." Phil lied as Chuckie was agreeing with Phil.

Starr took Zack to a bedroom so they can talk. Starr close the door from behind as they start the conversation.

" So...What do you want?" asked Zack.

" My brother likes you." Starr answered. " He usually don't like anybody."

" Well...He is a complicated guy." Zack said.

" What are you?" Starr questioned.

Zack Whrenburg walk up to Starr with a smile, " I'm simplicity."

" You are a shitty liar!" Starr laughed.

" I take that a compliment." Zack smiled as he sat beside her drinking beer with her.

" There's a problem." Starr said as her and Zack was looking eye to eye each other. " You need some sleep. And you definely definely need a shower

Zack smiled as he started laughing along with Starr. " I'll take you home." Starr tells him.

The next sunny bright day...

Zack was driving in his red Chevrolet truck around the streets until a undercover police cop turn their siren on as they was following Zack. Zack look at his mirror and see the cops following him. Zack stops the car. As the two cops were Lilnate13 and TCKing12 as they got out and pull their guns out as they were aiming it at Zack's red truck.

" Get out the car and hold your hand up behind your head and walk backward toward the rear.." TCKing12 tells Zack as he got out and was doing what the police tell him to.

TCKing12 and Lilnate13 walk up toward Zack as TCKing12 was checking on Zack make sure he didn't have no weapons on him.

" What I do?" Zack questioned.

" Shut up!" Lilnate13 tells Zack as TCKing12 put handcuffs on Zack.

TCKing12 and Lilnate13 took Zack to Lilnate13's house who has a nice place. TCKing12 and Lilnate13 got out of the car as TCKing12 got Zack out of the car as Zack was arguing alittle.

" Damn man, you put the handcuffs on too tight." said Zack.

Lilnate13 walk inside his house as TCKing12 was walking behind Zack to make sure he don't get -Stories's home was very beautiful! It looks like a billionare home.

" Nice place ." said Zack.

" Yeah it is. JJB-Stories have this house almost three years." Lilnate13 tells Zack.

JJB-Stories have his other officers already there as they was working very hard.

" Here he is." said Lilnate13. " I have found Zack Whrenburg."

Officer JJB-Stories walk toward Officer Lilnate13, TCKing12, and Zack as he wasn't happy to see Zack at all.

" That was an 8,000 vehicle officer!" JJB-Stories tells Lilnate13.

Zack look toward Lilnate13 as he questioned him, " Did you tell him what happend?"

" He knows what happend." Lilnate13 answered.

" Why you just sent the bill to Johnny Trant." said Zack as JJB-Stories turns around so quick as he was looking like he was going to smack the mess out of Zack.

" The kid getting an additude? Didn't speak very well to the FBI, Lilnate13!" JJB-Stories was getting angry.

" Alright! Alright! Let's talk." said Lilnate13 as he pat Zack on the back. " Ms. Nairobi-Harper, how about you go fix me a cup of coffee."

Ms. Nairobi Harper turns around with her dressy black dress with black heels and also have her hair done. " Do you want it black sir?"

" Yes black. Thank you Ms. Nairobi." Lilnate13 thank her.

Lilnate13 and Zack Whrenburg sat down as they was going through paper works while they started a conversation.

" Four hijack in two months and we don't have anything." said JJB-Stories. " DVD, Blu-Ray and digial cameras were all familiar grand total of 6 million bucks." JJB-Stories tells them.

" Were in a political process Zack, that's why you are on your undercover." Lilnate13 remind Zack.

JJB-Stories pat Zack on the shoulder while he was talking to him, " You want that detective badge kid. And you want to know something. The FBI are always here for help."

" What does the truck driver say?" Zack questioned.

" He gave us the same M O, a perceptive driving, green neon glow underneath the car, and lab say...the skin mark became the same, we know that it's someone in the street racers." Lilnate13 answered.

" If we don't make this case soon...These guys will take matters into their own hands." JJB-Stories said as he was looking through the window. " Are you going to make me a liar" JJB-Stories look at Zack.

Zack Whrenburg got up as he was on his game as he started talking, " What we know that everything is involves Tommy Pickles. I'm saying that he was the one that was popping these trucks...But, I guarenteed you that it might be someone else. It's just a matter of time..." Before Zack could finished his words out, JJB-Stories interrupt him.

" Matter of time? Find a magazine, we don't have time." JJB-Stories tells both Lilnate13 and Zack.

Officer Lilnate13 and Zack left out of Officer JJB-Stories's billionare home as they was talking.

" Wondering who the guys that attack the truck driver in the first place." Zack questioned as Lilnate13 stop Zack as he was talking to him.

" Not start anything but...Tommy Pickles did hard time in the begining." Lilnate13 tells Zack. " He will be your friend for now then he will turn your back on you."

" Officer Lilnate13, I'm going to need to use another car." Zack tells him as he walk off.

At Tommy Pickles's garage...

Tommy and his crew was wroking on their cars as Starr went by to talk to her big brother, Tommy. Tommy was wearing a white Tank top with his working grey pants and brown boots while Starr was wearing an orange and red top with dark blue diem jeans and a pair of black heels.

Zack Whrenburg was driving his red Chevrolet truck as he have trailer on the back as he pull out a raggy red car that looks torn up. Tommy, Starr and his gang turns around and see the car.

" What the hell is this?" Tommy questioned Zack. " What you got there?"

" This is your car." Zack answered as he smile while Lil and Starr both busted out laughing.

" My car?" Tommy questioned as he was grinning as Dil was looking through the car as he was tested it out by lightly hitting it. " I said ten seconds car not ten minute car."

" Push this across the finish line and tow it?" Dil laughed as Lillian laughed along with him.

" Can't even tow it across the finish line." said Tommy as the others started laughing.

" No faith." said Zack.

" I have faith in you but... this car is a junk yard and this is a garage." Tommy tells him with a grin as Lil and Starr still giggling.

" Pop the hood." Zack tells Dil.

" Pop the hood?" Tommy questioned.

" Pop the hood." Zack say it again as he was looking at Tommy.

Dil Pickles pop the hood as Zack, Tommy, and Starr was standing there looking at it while Dil was telling them what's in the motor of the car.

" What I tell you." said Zack.

" You know what? This will destimate all after you put about 18 grand of these and one more if we have to. It depends." said Dil.

" Well...Put it in my tab." said Tommy.

" Yes!" Dil got excited.

" I got to get your racing good so...I can make money off of your ass." Tommy tells Zack as he grin. " There's a show down the desert called " Wreck it Dummi Bears" that's how you do it." Tommy pat Zack on the back. " I tell you what if you not working for Harry then you work for me. Find the right tool in this garage. you belong with a car." Tommy left and leave Zack and Starr alone.

Zack was going to check on the car as Starr Pickles was walking up toward Zack, " He owns you now." Starr tells Zack as she walk off. Zack turns around as he got that look on his face like what?

Dil and Zack was at Tommy Pickles's office as they was checking out on the computer what the module of red car will be like.

" Tell me what you think about this? This is the basic of the car. This is what how it suppose to look like." Dil said as he was smoking on a cigarette.

" Man you should go to M.I.T or something." said Zack.

" Yeah right." Dil smiled. " I kind of have a little problem."

" Like...ADHD?" Zack questioned.

" Yes. That shit." Dil answered. " I always having problem with Math. Everything else...I fail. I drop out of school. Working on engine of the cars calms me down." Dil tells Zack.

Zack understood what Dil go thriugh as he nods his head.

To Be Continued...

Thanks you so much for the reviews! I really don't need negativety! No one stop me and tell me to end my story!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Rugrats:The Fast and The Furious! _**

**_Author Note: _**

**_Sorry guys for not update this story. I was busy with school and other Rugrats stories. You guys will love what's going to happen next and I hope you guys enjoy!_**

Four race cars drives up in Tommy's house as Tommy was getting the fire started as Zack Whrenburg was with him. It turns out to be Jesse Barrow, Lillian, Phil, and Chuckie. Jesse spotted Zack as Zack looks at him as they was both mean mugging having that stare contest as Lil notice that Jesse was pissed to see Zack here at Tommy's house during the day.

Jesse Barrow have a white bag in his hand as he hand the bag to Chuckie, " Take this, I'm leaving!" Jesse tells the others as he walk off toward his blue race car. Jesse couldn't be near with Zack, he can't stand him at all.

" Jesse!" yelled Tommy. " Jesse Barrow!"

" You got all the help you need brother!" Jesse tells Tommy as Tommy was shaking his head.

Jesse Barrow hope in his car as he drove off really fast.

Meanwhile, Tommy was putting barbecue sauce on the chicken as Tommy was calling for his brother and sister.

" Dilly! Starr!" yelled Tommy.

Starr and Dil came out the house along with Zack as he was helping them out as well as the three of them was laughing together. Starr gave her big brother, Tommy a hugged as Dil and Tommy was setting up the food while Lil, Phil, Chuckie, Angelica, Susie, Summer, and Cree help out.

Meanwhile, The Rugrats gang, Zack, Starr, Summer, and Cree all sat together to eat at the table outside. Dil was going to take a bite of his food until Tommy pop Dil's hand as Dil got mad.

" Hey bruh! WTF?" Dil questioned.

" You touch your food, so...you have to say grace." Tommy tells his little brother.

" Fine." said Dil as he was going to start grace. " Lord heavenly father, Ummm..." Dil was having problem by saying grace as Harold Frumpkin help Dil out.

" Spirit." said Harold.

" Right." said Dil. " Spirit. Thank you for have all of us here as a one big happy family and thank you!" Dil finished his speech as everyone start clapping their hands. Zack and Starr was looking eye to eye as Starr was blushing and smiling at Zack.

" Not bad Dilly!" Tommy was telling Dil.

" Amen." said Zack as Lil, Starr, Susie, and Cree was giggling.

While they was passing around food, Jesse Barrow came back walking toward the table as Phil spotted Jesse.

" Old coyate dog!" said Phil as he was laughing. Zack turn around as he saw Jesse came up while everyone was stairing at Jesse.

" Why you came back?" Lil questioned.

" Guy gotta eat." Jesse answered.

" Alright seat down." Tommy tells Jesse as Jesse Barrow joins in the table and sat beside Lil and Phil as the table got quiet for a minute until Lil spoke and pat Jesse on the back.

" It's good to have you here Jesse." Lil tells Jesse. Tommy stair at Zack as he was wondering if Zack is okay with Jesse seating down with them. Zack took a sip of his beer bottle as he made a fake grin on his face.

Later that night, Zack Whrenburg was helping Starr Pickles washing dishes in the kitchen.

" You need me to help you anything else?" Zack asked.

" No, that's okay." Starr answewred. " You can join the boys if you want."

" I think we should go out sometimes." said Zack as he was helping Starr drying the dishes as he smile at her.

" I don't go out on date." said Starr.

" Man, that's sucks." said Zack. " Have to kick Jesse ass."

" I will pay to see you and Jesse fight." Starr giggled. Jesse Barrow came in the kitchen as he was putting a popcorn on the microwave until he saw Starr and Zack together washing dishes as Zack turn and saw Jesse stairing at them.

" Wash my car while you at it." Jesse made a joke.

" What was that Jesse?" Starr turn around as she stare at Jesse in the eye.

" I was talking to Zack, put you in the street where you belong." Jesse joke as he was trying to get the microwave working as he was hitting on it. " This crap not working!"

" Maybe you can take me out sometime." Starr was looking at Jesse as he was grinning really hard.

" Really?" Jesse questioned.

" No, I mean Zack." Starr answered as she got closer to Zack as she smile with delight. " What you say?"

" Sure! I will love too!" Zack smile at Starr as Jesse got angry as he slam his hand on the door and was walking in the living room whil Phil, Lil, and Chuckie was on the floor watching TV as Tommy was seating on his chair. Jesse was stepping all over them as Lil, Phil, and Chuckie was cursing and was telling Jesse to get out the way.

In the bright sunny day at " Reptar Racer Edge high Auto pair" There were a bunch of cars was pulling up as it was John Bouchie with his little brother, Randy Bouchie and some few others guys as they was walking in the store to find Zack.

Braxton Simons met up with John and Randy Bouchie as he just shook their hands, " John! Randy! What's crackin man!"

" Nun much man." said Randy.

" Hey, is Zack around." John Bouchie.

" Sure man, follow me." Braxton tells both John and Randy as they follow him. Zack spotted both John and Randy as he was walking toward them and gave them a handshake.

" What's up guys." said Zack.

" Nun much man, we came to help you out a little and we some nitrogen and some other stuff." said Randy as he pull out the list and gave it to Zack. " Here's the list."

Zack was looking through the list and ask both John and Randy Bouchie a questions.

" So...When you guys need it?" asked Zack.

" Tomorrow." John answered. " Or Today." John laughed along with Zack and Randy. Zack was looking through on his computer as he show both John and Randy as he ask them a questions.

" What you guys think about that?" Zack said as he was showing it to them.

" Nice! I like it bro!" John tells Zack as he pay Zack $500 for it.

To Be Continued...


End file.
